His Name Was King
by rei-loki-de-asgard
Summary: Dr. King Schultz teaches a certain female OC the art of killing people aka being a bounty hunter because she wants to avenge her family who was killed by someone who framed her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _So I had this idea of doing a fanfic about Dr. King Schultz teaching a certain female OC the art of killing people aka being a bounty hunter because she wants to avenge her family who was killed by someone and they kind of framed her…? It's supposed to be a AU fanfic which means in this universe King didn't met Django yet…_

_Anyway, let me know if I should continue or not. And I'm sorry if there's any grammatical mistakes, English isn't my first language…_

* * *

Being an outlaw wasn't a dream come true, especially when there was a price on your head.

Naveen got herself in a huge trouble which lead her to this fatal encounter.

His name was King and there wasn't a soul who would dare to say his name, at least not the ones who had debts with the justice… Except for her.

"King…"

They say it was because she wasn't actually an outlaw. She was just a woman who had fought for her live; who had fought to survive.

"I see you know my name…"

His voice was so controlled and his accent so distinct that she thought if it was even possible for such a fearless bounty hunter be its' owner.

"One tends to know the name of the man who wants to kill you…"

She was waiting for him in her old house. After running for 5 years, she decided it was time to stop. If she was supposed to be dead, so be it. At last all the pain she felt for losing everything and everyone, would subside.

Now he was walking towards her, towards the main room. It was empty and she sat in one of the only things that were left behind: the piano. She looked at him, holding an empty glass of scotch. He seemed surprised to finding her so calm. Just there waiting for him; for her death. That had never happened to him before.

"Normally fräulein, people tend to be quite more surprised when they see me. Usually because they know their sins, but you-"

He was now seated on one of the old chairs, looking her from head to toe. Just admiring her figure, which seemed so strange but at the same time so familiar to him… She looked him dead in the eye.

"Were you expecting for me to beg you for my life?"

"Is it not your intention?"

She chuckled with a cold glance leaving her eyes. In that moment King knew that this woman's story was way deeper and more complex than the one he had heard. He almost felt a hint of pity wash over him after her remark, but he held it to himself. It seemed that this woman deserved is respect.

After noticing he wouldn't make a move to kill her, she returned her look to her empty glass and questioned him again while admiring it.

"Are you not supposed to kill me?"

He knew the price on her head, but he couldn't stop thinking how she got there. The way she talked only revealed that she used to be a respectable maiden and that somehow, live had brought her to this fate. Surely she had an interesting story to share, and to his eyes, she seemed determined to let him finish his job… So why not? Why not let her tell him her story? She didn't seem like a threat…

"That is what I am here for… Thought it seems you are too willing to die for an outlaw that has been running for… Five years, am I right?"

Once again she was looking straight into his eyes.

"Indeed, it has been five years. Five years of hell which I wish to be over. I've got nothing else to lose anymore…"

He felt her grieve and he could see that her beautiful green eyes had seen death a million times before.

"Well, and so it seems… But there must be a story behind all this" He gestured to the empty room "…tell me, my dear, what is your story?"


	2. Chapter 2

He wanted to know what was it that had led her there. She surely thought that he must want to entertain himself with it. There was no other explanation, for she was more valuable dead than alive.

_"Is this some sort of entertainment for you Dr. Schultz?"_

The fact that she addressed him so coldly showed him that she was not to be played with. Although it was not his intention to entertain himself, he could not find a proper explanation for his own curiosity.

_"I can assure you I do not intend to mock you or disrespect you… That is not how I behave… I could say I'm just rather curious about you… Mrs. Martin"_

_"It was never Mrs. Martin, Dr. Schultz. It never changed from Sanspeur"_ She interrupted him.

At that remark Dr. King couldn't help but smile and nod as if now everything was clear to him.

_"Fearless…"_

_"Yes, it is French for fearless. That is my family and maiden name… Since I never did marry as I was supposed to, it never changed."_

King looked at her with the most fascinated gaze. He wondered if she had ever been to France herself. But Naveen seemed to be an English name…

_"It suits you well mein fräulein. But I was questioning myself… Is Naveen not an English name?"_

_"Indeed it is. My mother was English and my father was French. We moved here when I was around 10."_

King could see that she was in her 20's and it made him wonder if she still remembered it, if she craved to run away from there and go back to France. But if she did, why wait so long… Unless she did not wanted that at all.

_"Do you not wish to go back, if you could of course?"_

She looked up at him, meeting his gaze. She stared at him as if he had just spoken to her in a language she did not comprehend.

_"There is nothing there for me… There never was."_

She turned on her heel and placed her glass at the window. She looked outside and admired the savage place that was once her home. The truth was that there was nothing left for her anywhere. If there was, she wouldn't be willing to die in the hands of a bounty hunter.

_"What have you heard about me Dr. King?"_

He glanced at his hands in search for words. He knew now that the details that do not make to people's ears, were the ones that made her story less cruel. Those details that no one cares about, where the reason to her hunting.

_"I have heard that you've killed your family."_ He paused to look at her. _"It was not my place to judge what had happened. My only concern was the amount of money that there was for your head, even if found dead."_ Standing up he kept on talking while heading near the place she stood. _"But now that I've met you, I find myself doubting that you indeed have done such thing… If there is something I'm sure, is that you would not give yourself to me so easily if there wasn't more to it than what I know."_

She turned around to him, studying his every move and at the same time trying to perceive if he could be trusted. Deciding he could be, she started to tell him what had happened.

_"You must want to know what happen for me to even think about killing my family, no? That's what I thought would save me. If they just looked at what they had in hands and found it odd. But they never did, simply because there were interests behind it all…"_ She paused to look at Dr. King. He was now supporting his weight on the wall with his shoulder, with his arms crossed. He listened to her intently, giving her his full attention. Sighing and resting her back on the border of the window while looking ahead, she kept on with the story.

_"I had learned that my father's company associate was the one behind all this. The night I was brought back to my house after visiting a friend I saw them there… lying on the ground. The next thing I know I was waking up and covered in blood with a gun in my hands. They found me like that and arrested me without any question to what had happened and how. Later on, I found out that this associate had told the police that I had the most ardent argument with my parents about the engagement which I was supposed to comply. The Sheriff did not needed anymore… He believed him and gave me no such chance of defending myself… Even the people I had known for years were against me."_

Trying to contain her tears, Naveen looked the opposite way of Dr. King, trying to avoid him seeing her crying.

King couldn't help but acknowledge the facts in front of him. He could tell by a person's moves and speech if they had something to hide or if they were remotely lying. With Naveen he was certain that everything she said was true.

That would explain a big deal to why she just gave up on running, as well as she had been.

Sighing Naveen kept on… It was hard for her to say out loud what she kept in her mind all this time.

_"Of course, with no one to my avail I had to run away from here. I could be everything but I was not a murder and I would not die one. I had to be smart and wait for the opportunity, and then I simply ran away as fast as I could._

_If you would ask me how I've managed to run for five years without being caught until now, I would not be able to explain so. I just survived. I survived, so I could clear my name and have what was once mine and stolen._

_I'm certain that it was my father's associate who sent people to kill them and make it look like it was me. It would leave an inheritance with no heir."_

At those words, an idea found its way to Dr. King's head.

_"You wish to avenge your family?"_

Naveen looked at him and nodded. Of course she wanted that. But she couldn't do it by herself because she didn't knew how. That was why she was giving up, because she lost hope.

Dr. King was now pacing in the empty room. It seemed as if a thought had taken over his mind and he did not knew how to act about it. He couldn't kill her that was for sure, but yet he couldn't risk losing the amount of money which he would receive if he would do it.

_"You know how to shoot?"_

_"Y-yes. Why?"_

Hesitating a few moments he finally said.

_"I would be willing to let you live and help you avenge them… but I would only do it if you could give me the amount of money they are offering for your head."_

At his last words, the few hope she had, was lost. She didn't own such money neither did she knew how to get it without risking getting caught by someone else.

_"I'm afraid it won't do. I don't have in my possession such money, neither do I know how to get it without getting caught or even killed."_

Dr. King knew that, and the idea which had occurred him earlier, was now forcing its way out of his head. Smirking and approaching her, never losing her eyes, he suggested quite cockily.

_"That much I had figured out, that is why I asked if you knew how to shoot." _Now only a few inches separated them, and King kept on as if telling a secret_. "What if you would help me with the bounties? I would train you and in exchange you would hunt bounties until completing the amount there is for your head. After you do so, I would be more than glad to oblige you and your cause."_

Naveen was surprised with this change of events. Minutes ago she was sure she would meet her death, and now this man was offering her a way out of it. Even though she was happy about this, she couldn't help but find it rather odd.

_"Why would you do this for me? What would you gain?"_

_"I would gain sleep." _He simply said._ "I don't believe that I would be able to sleep if I would kill you even after knowing what happened to you. Besides, it's always good to help a lady in distress." _King was now gathering his shotgun, which he had placed on the chair. Looking at her before walking out of the room, he finally asked.

_"So… Are you going to let me help you in your quest in exchange of becoming a bounty hunter? It's a hard job to conduct, but if you are good enough, it pays quite well."_

Still dumb faced about what he just said, Naveen took a step forward and grabbing her own shotgun which had been lying behind Dr. King, she answered.

_"Do I have any other choice?"_

King laughed and while walking out of the house he replied.

_"Besides dying… I don't think so." _


End file.
